Azurrin's Anniversary
by ThatOneGuyThatWrites
Summary: One-shot. Corrin x Azura. Modern Au. A quick look at a modern Azurrin.


Azura raised a delicate eyebrow at the charred meal before her.

Corrin kept his head down, bangs covering his no doubt ashamed eyes. In his hands was a simple white plate with what was once a perfectly good piece of bread, eggs, and sausage. Now they were blackened almost beyond recognition.

Finally, Azura broke the heavy silence. "We'll just get some food from the hotel."

Corrin nodded, clearly downcast. "Alright..." He mumbled.

Azura gently lifted Corrin's head to look him in the eyes. "Hey, don't worry love. I'm happy you thought of me."

A smile tugged on the edges of Corrin's lips.

"You get brownie points for trying, sweetie." Azura said softly.

"Oh?" Corrin smirked. "And when can I redeem these points?"

Azura swept past Corrin and into the hallway leading to the door. She paused at the doorway and looked over her shoulder. "You can redeem them later tonight." Then she was gone, out of the hotel room.

Corrin worked his jaw up and down for a moment before chasing after her, face beet red.

()()()()

"It's beautiful." Azura commented.

The valley spread out beneath the two, coated in tall evergreens and majestic flower beds. Mountains ringed the valley capped by snow. Rivers snaked through, creating small islands and almost forming what looked like a dragon in the ground, though that may have been Corrin's own imagination.

"It reminds me of Kana." Corrin smiled. "The way she would always whisk you away to the flower gardens behind the house."

Azura smiled. "Kana is... excitable. I'm sure she would love it here."

"Maybe we could come back as a family, not on our anniversary of course, but maybe spring time?" Corrin suggested. He wrapped Azura's hand in his own.

"Mhm." Azura agreed. The singer brushed a lock of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Corrin watched his wife for a moment longer, until Azura caught him.

"Sorry," Corrin apologized. "But speaking of Kana reminds me of when she was just a baby."

"How so?"

Corrin reached out and took a look in his free hand. He slowly rubbed the silky hair between his fingers. "The way she would gnaw at your hair whenever she could." Corrin laughed. "I think she thought it was ice cream!"

Azura smiled and rolled her eyes. "Shigure was never that mischievous. He didn't eat everything he found."

"He _was_ mature for a baby. I have no idea where he got it from. Certainly not me." Corrin said with a chuckle.

"Mother is a very calm and understanding woman, maybe it skipped a generation?' Azura mused. "Apparently I was awful as a child."

"You?" Corrin raised an eyebrow. "I mean, she told me stories... but I really didn't believe them."

Azura's heartbeat quickened. "When did she tell you stories?"

Corrin laughed long and hard. "A while ago, love." He took a few breaths to collect himself. "Besides, I'm sure my mum has a boatload of stories about me."

"Anyways," Corrin squeezed Azura's hand. "What's next?"

Azura hummed in thought. "Lunch?"

"Lunch it is!"

()()()()

Corrin eased the door open, struggling with the heavy suitcase in his hands. "We're home!"

 _Thud._

 _Thud._

 _Thud. Thud. Thud._

 _THUDTHUDTHUD_

Kana rounded the corner in her pyjamas, complete with a toothbrush in her mouth. "Mama! Papa!" She yelled, slamming into Azura's legs. "I missed you!"

Mikoto followed shortly after, visibly dishevelled. "Hi mum." Corrin nodded.

"Welcome home." Mikoto hugged Corrin. "How was the trip?"

"Good." Corrin laughed as he felt a small pair of arms wrap around his legs. He dropped the suitcase on the floor and picked Kana up with a groan. "Did you get bigger while we were gone?"

Kana nodded enthusiastically, her toothbrush sticking comically out the side of her mouth.

"How about you go finish getting ready for bed and then your mother and I will tuck you in."

Kana pouted. "Aww, but I wanna hear about what you guys did!"

"I'll tell you all about it after you brush your teeth, now get going." Corrin set Kana down. The gir scrambled away, excited to hear about her parent's trip no doubt.

Mikoto hugged Azura loosely.

"How were they?" Azura asked as she took off her coat.

"Good." Mikoto said. "Kana's a bit of a handful, but no more than Corrin was."

Azura passed her coat to Corrin, who hung it up on the hooks. "And Shigure?" Corrin asked.

"He's grown so mature for a sixteen year old. I'm impressed. He even has a girlfriend and everything. They grow up so fast, don't they?"

"Girlfriend?" Azura asked, suddenly closer to her mother-in-law.

"Yes." Mikoto answered, surprised. "She came over a day or so ago. Cute, though she seemed a little... different."

"How so?"

Mikoto hummed. "Well, she kept asking to see Shigure's art of men. Specifically shirtless men. She's... odd."

Azura and Corrin shared a look. "Nina." They said in union.

"Is that a bad thing?" Mikoto asked hesitantly.

"Well..." Corrin began, but was cut off by Azura.

"She's a criminal!" Azura growled. "Shoplifting, the nerve. Shigure's too good for her." Azura marched off into the house, no doubt looking for her 'darling son.'

"Nina's kinda infamous in this small town." Corrin shrugged. "She's Niles' kid. So that..."

"...Explains it." Mikoto finished.

"Papa! I'm ready for bed!" Kana yelled from upstairs.

Mikoto covered her mouth and laughed. "Well, I'll let you get some rest. I'll head home."

Corrin grabbed her arm. "Mum, please. Stay the night. You're not paying for a cab this late. Besides, it's the least I can do."

"Well..." Mikoto sighed. "Alright. But on one condition."

"Name it."

"I want to hear all about it during storytime with Kana."

Corrin laughed. "Done."


End file.
